Love at first sight
by Krazykriss
Summary: Troy first meets Gia in school and then in her neighborhood, next thing Gia knows it's love at first sight. She's in love with him. Does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! This is my first Megaforce fanfic. I don't usually write other power ranger fanfics besides Samurai, but i thought I'd give it a try. i don't really watch Megaforce on t.v. because I don't have cable anymore. Plz review so I know if i need to improve on anything or if you like it or hate it. There are ocs in this story. To the story!**

**Love at first sight**

**Chapter 1;New kid:**

Gia's POV

It's gonna be another boring day at school today. Rumor are going around school that there's gonna be a new kid at school. Ok? So? It's not like anything serious! Just leave it be! I'm really close to falling asleep. I'm so bored. I hate first period. It's math! Someone knocked on the door. Our teacher Mrs. Garcia went to open the door. A boy in a red Jacket, blue jeans, red nikes, a white, shirt, black hair and a stack of books came in. He stood in front of the class. "Class, we have a new student. Why don;t you tell the class your name and omething about yourself.

"Troy Burrows. I moved here with my dad from Washington."

"Sounds great. Why don't you take a seat next to...Gia. Gia, could you please stand up so Troy knows where to sit?" I smiled as I looked into Troy's eyes and nodded. I stood up. Troy smiled and sat down next to me, then I sat down. Mrs. Garcia. My Bff, Emma smiled at me and made a heart towards me and Troy with her fingers. I shot her a playful glare. Mrs. Garcia handed back our homework. Troy just sat there, looking bored: Just like me. Mrs. Garcia gave us worksheets and explained how to do it. She called Troy up and talk to him in a corner. I couldn't make out what they were talking about.. Troy came back and got started on his sheet. He was the first one done. He really knows his stuff. The bell rang 45 minutes later. Everyone ran out of the room. Troy and I were the last one to leave. I dropped one of my books. As i bent down to get it, Troy handed it t me. I looked into his eyes again. He gave me a hand. When I touched it, i felt something tingly. He was helping me up. I stood back up and smiled.

"Um, I'm Gia... heh."

"Ha. Yeah, I know.", Troy laughed. "Um...I better get to my next class."

"See ya later!", I said, cheerfully. I flipped my hair and left the room. He stood there for a minute and left the room too. Emma elbowed me on my arm.

"You are so in love, Gia.", Emma teased. I blushed.

"He is so cute. I told him my name.", I laughed.

"Why? He was there when Mrs. Garcia asked you to stand up and you did."

"I know. I don't know why...to be honest." Emma and I waled to our nexxt class. For the rest of the day, I kept thinking about Troy. After school, I went straight home to my dad. He was standing outside a woman with blonde hair and...Troy! I ran to my dad. He hugged me.

"Gia, Theses are our new neighbors, Kelsi and her son, Troy."

"Yeah, Troy and I met already.", I said.

"At school." Troy smiled.

"Oh, Well...it's nice you 2 already know each other.", kelsi said, smiling.

"Gia and I are having a cookout tomorrow and we would to have you 2 a guests.",my dad said.

"Oh, thank you, sir. We would love to come.", Troy said.

"Great. It'd be fun." I exclaimed, smiling.

"Great.", Kelsi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megaforce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

It's a Friday night. Gia and Emma were having a sleepover at Gia's house. "So, Troy lives right next door?", Emma asked.

"Yep.", Gia answered, giggling and smiling. They were doing make-overs. "Gia! Why don't you come downstairs for a minute?", Gia's father, Alex called. Gia and Emma both raced downstairs. They saw Troy, Kelsi, and man with black hair.

"Hi.", I said.  
"Hey." Troy said. "This is my dad, Adam."

"Hi, there, Gia. I used to work with your father before you were even born."

"Oh, Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Troy. My name is Emma", Emma introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I think you're in 1st period class. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"Ok. Nice to meet you." Adam whispered something to my dad.

"Kids, why don't you 3 go in the kitchen and get to know each other better."

"As a matter of fact, Troy... -Alex, do you guys have a blender?"

"Yeah."

"Troy, why don't you show the girls how to make your yummy smoothies?"

"Ok."

"Follow me.", Gia said, happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megaforce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mm. Troy! This is really good!", Gia said.

"Yeah. Who taught you to make this?", Emma asked.

"My mom taught me when I was young. I was home alot by myself. My parents both had to work to keep 3 meals on the table.", Troy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Gia, now, felt bad.

"Aww...That must've really suck. You must've felt so alone.", Emma said.

"I'd rather be alone for a while than starve. So how long have you 2 known each other?"

"Since, we were 7.", Gia answered.

"Troy!", Kelsi called. "It's time to go!", Troy got up.

"I'll see you guys around. Bye."

"Bye.", Gia and Emma both said at the same time. Troy smiled and left with his parents.

"Did I mention, you're so love-struck?"

"Only all day."

**So how was that for the first chapter. Plz tell me in a review or PM me or something. :D**


	2. Inviting Troy and adoption?

**Love at first sight**

**Chapter 2;Inviting Troy and Adoption:**

Gia sat by Emma at Lunchtime. They both had Pizza. Gia used a napkin every 5 seconds. She kept glancing at Troy, who was talking to another boy. Emma smiled and giggled. "Gia, why are you using the napkin obsessively?" Gia rolled her eyes.

"I don't like having stains on my face." She said as she looked at Troy.

"I'm sure that's why...", Emma laughed. "Is that why your losing focus in class, to, because your afraid of getting stains on your face?" Gia rolled her eyes. She and Emma both got up and went to dum their trays. Emma had already put her tray back.

Gia was about to put her tray away, but she didn't notice a banana peel and slipped. Troy caught her in his arms. Her tray dropped. She stared into his eyes and brought herself bck to reality. She stood up and picked up her tray. "Thanks, Troy.", She said. Emma ran to Gia.

"Are you ok?!", She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks so much, Troy."

"No problem, Gia. I'll see ya around."

"'Kay.", Gia giggled.

"Gia, please tell me you didn't trip on porpose so he would catch you." Gia smiled.

"No, Emma, that never crossed my mind."

"Aw, crap. What did I do?" Gia laughed. They went back to their table.

Gia and Emma met at the smoothie shop after school. Gia was doing her hair and staring at Troy, who was talking to 2 other boys from school. Gia was staring at Troy.

_Troy came up to Gia. She stood up. "Gia, would you go on a date with me?" GIa smiled. _

_"I'd love to Troy." Gia leaned in to kiss him..._

"Uh, earth to Gia. Earth to Gia." Gia came back to reality. "Come with me!" Emma pulled her to the restroom. There was only one girls restroom and one boys'. Emma put her hands on Gia's face, squishing it. "Gia, stop this. You need to tell him how you feel. Your dad is having a cookout. Invite Troy and tell him, privately. I don't wanna see you completely love-struck for the res of your life. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

That night, Emma and Gia were doing their homework in a tree house, both of their parents helped her build, working on homework. Emma was at Gia's house, every minute of the day. Her parents don't care what she does, so she's always at Gia's house. She goes home, around 10:30 at night. Gia's dad considering adopting her.

He never told Gia or Emma, but he knew they'd both be so happy when they found out. "I hate math!", Gia exclaimed. Gia was sitting on the bed up there. Emma was sitting by the window. She looked outside and saw Troy and 2 other boys playing a football in the street,

"I know, right! Ooh, guess who's in the street...?" She smirked. Gia jumped and ran to the window. A football was accidently thrown into the window. Gia backed away just in time. It hit the floor. They heard the boys groan. Gia took the ball and climbed down to the ground. She walked into the street and threw the ball to Troy. He caught it.

"Thanks, Gia."

"You're welcome. She said. Emma Snickered.

"Hey, Gia. I'm Noah."

"I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you guys. Hey, Troy, we're having a cookout and I would if you would come. Why don't you think about it and I'll see ya guys later?" Gia flipped her hair and went back to the tree house. Emma laughed.

"You totally like her, don't you?", Noah teased.

"Yeah, but she doesn't think of me as a crush, nothing more than a neighbor."

"Oh, she likes you, dude.", Jake said. "I got that vibe from her."

"Why would she like me?"

"You're a great guy with big, pure heart. Your...good looking, at least to her." Jake hesitated. Troy glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for hesitating. Jake rolled his eyes. Gia looked at them with Emma.

"Invited him."

"Good, because If I see you love-struck anymore."

"Yes, mother." Emma rolled her eyes. Gia's dad came in with Emma's parents.

"Mom, dad what re you guys doing her?"

"Giving you to Gia." Emma's dad answered.

"We sighed some papers, so you know belong to Alex and Gia." Her dad said. Gia and Emma looked at each other and screamed. Emma's parents covered their ears. They threw the papers at Alex. "She's yours, now"! And with that, they ran out the door.

"Why don't you too get all of it out?", Alex smiled as he left. They screamed for an hours straight. When they came out, their voices hurt.


End file.
